My day just gets better and better
by Dr-Hyde
Summary: Derek chooses Addison, meredith makes a friend and it all goes down hill from there! merder
1. Chapter 1

**Let me tells what is happening before I begin…**

**It's the night Derek has to chose, if he's gonna me Meredith in the bar or go home with Addison. Mark turns up that night instead of further into the season. The big accident that happening in the first episode of season 2 doesn't happen.**

* * *

Meredith is sat in Joes waiting for Derek to arrived and tell her that he chooses her, but she been sat there for 3 hours now and its not looking hopeful. But still she sits at the bar while her friends have all gone home, after getting bored and annoyed of spending there evening watching the door open and close, but still Meredith remained with what little trace of hope she had left.

It was getting close to midnight and she was thinking of giving up and just going home, so she got up and was just about to pick up her coat when a voice from behind says "can I buy you a drink, you look like you could use another one" Meredith stood there for a minute staring at him like she should know him but think where from and then actually thought he's pretty good looking, after starring for a while she said to him "Why not". They sat down at the bar together and started talking and she was telling him about how she was an intern, and then there was a silence.

"Well I'm a doctor and my internship wasn't so bad, so what's up with yours"

"It all started before my first day, I met a guy at this bar and we went back to mine and we had sex, But it wont happen again so don't get your hopes up" they both smiles and she continued" and the next morning I kicked him and went to work, and I thought this is gonna be really good, until I had a patients parents ask to speak to her doctor and I was told the attending need to speak to them, and when I looked to see who the attending was it turned out to be the same guy I kicked out of my house that morning and as you can imagine it got worse there was a lot of flirting and me saying no and then I caved and we went out and we had a relationship and it was really good and then his wife turns up and he was confused and I was angry and I told I was out and then I felt lonely told him I was in and that I wanted him to chose me and that I would wait for him here and he hasn't shown up and now I feel really lonely and sad and all I want is for some one to tell me its gonna be ok…" by this point Meredith had worked her self up was now crying into her hands

"Don't worry, I beat the crap out of him for you and there I do some of my world renowned plastic surgery on him and put his face on wrong or something" they both laughed and Meredith took some deep breaths to calm herself and then turned to shim and said thank you.

That went back to drinking there drinks for a bit before she spoke up again.

"So I'm gonna guess you a plastic surgeon"

"Yeah it was me and my best friend he was the brain surgeon and I was the plastic surgeon we both own practises out in New York before I was stupid enough to sleep with his wife and then he left"

There was another moment of silence before all the pieces feel into place for Meredith and she gasped and he looked at her, she looked like she was shook and then she said.

"Please don't tell me your name is Mark Sloan"

"Yeah it is why?"

"Because your best friend is the guy I'm sat here waiting for…."


	2. Chapter 2

So Mark and Meredith talking in the bar for another few hours were they got only really well and decided that they would be friends because they both realised they were going to need a little support the next day at work so they left the before feeling at bit better about the following day.

' Its going well so far' Meredith thought to herself as she got changed in the locker room, that was before Izzie, George and Christina came in asking her ' did he come, did he leave her?!!' but Meredith kept getting changed in silence and as she was going through the door she turned to them and said "he's staying with her" as Meredith walked to the nurses station it really hit her ' he's staying with her, he chose her, he picked her, he love her' and all Meredith wanted to do was cry but she took some deep breaths went to the toilet and splashed some cold water in her face, and said its not going to get her down she going to do her job as normal and avoid him at all costs. As she was walking to the nurses station again with her head down hoping to nobody would see the tear brimming in her eyes, but what made it worse was everyone knew and as she walked to the station there were all these whispers and to make matters just that bit more worst there he was McDreamy himself.

He stood there talking to Dr Webber, Dr Bailey, Dr burke and his Wife while all the intern stood round them and just when she thought she could just walk into the crowd and nobody would notice , he looked up and saw her and said her name in the McDreamy way which made her want to forgive him there and then, but instead of looking up she turned around really quickly knocking into someone she immediately started to apologize but he kept telling her it was ok and she didn't even look up until he took her shoulders and shook her gently

"MEREDITH!! It's ok; here have this coffee it'll make you feel better, so by the looks of you your morning is going well"

Meredith snorted into her coffee and said to him sarcastically "everything is just great"

"Bet it is and by the way I wouldn't turn round everyone is looking at us" he leans into her ear and whispers "McDreamy looks like he gonna eat me alive wish me luck"

He takes her hand and leads her towards the group and then pushes her towards her friends while he continues walking up to the group of attending and residents, he says good morning to everyone and winks at Addison and she starts to blush and Derek gives him an evil stare then looks at Dr Webber who then announces that Dr Sloan will be the need Head of Plastics and then tells Bailey to do the assignments, she nods and then says

"Stevens your with the she Sheppard, Garev your with Sloan, Yang your with Burke, O'Malley your with me and Grey your with Dr Sheppard"

She gets a round of "ok's" from her interns and walks away with George not far behind, Addison kisses Derek on the cheek and walks away with Izzie and Derek looks at Meredith and says "lets go" just as she's walking away Mark grabs her arm and tells her it'll be ok she smile at him and looks up at Derek who is clearly not happy and follows after him. As they walk down the corridor they get to a door and he opens it and says

"This man needs to be prepped for surgery, you'll scrub in be ready in an hour" He says not even looking at her.

"Yes Dr Sheppard" she whispers looking at the floor and he walks away.

An Hour and a half later the surgery has begun and Derek looks up to see Mark scrubbing in

"What is he doing?"

Everyone looks into the scrub room to see mark there and the chief turns to him and says.

"He scrubbing in so if I need a hand he be ready, Keep your personal life out of the OR" Derek looks straight at Meredith who is standing to the side of the OR observing underneath the gallery window. He watches as Mark comes in a stands next to her they say hellos and just watch what is going on for a while. Then Mark looks at her and see that she is frowning and stretching to she what is going on so he leans to ward her and tells her exactly what Dr Webber and Dr Sheppard are doing and make the odd joke about what he thinks there thinking which make her quietly giggle and this get right up Derek's nose because that is his giggle he is the only one who is to make her giggle like that and he gets angry and lashes out.

"DR GREY!! IF YOU ARE NOT GOING TO PAY ATTENTION THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULD JUST LEAVE THE OR!!!!" Meredith just stars at him "GO ON GET OUT I'LL TALK TO YOU LATER,GO!!!!!"

Meredith stands there shocked and then Mark tells him to calm down and that he was telling her what was going on, but Derek ignores him and tells Meredith to get out again. She leaves and everyone is looking at Derek and Derek ignores them and gets back to the operation.


	3. Chapter 3

After finishing the operation Derek spends the rest of the day moping around the hospital, he knew he shouldn't have yelled at

After finishing the operation Derek spends the rest of the day moping around the hospital, he knew he shouldn't have yelled at Meredith like that but seeing her get all friendly with his EX- best friend had annoyed him. So now here he is standing at the nurses station thinking he should go and find Meredith and apologise to her but doesn't think he can without wanting to kiss her and tell her he has made a mistake picking Addison.

Now Addison had heard what had happened in the or between Derek and Meredith and knew it was to do with mark, she was secret thrilled to see mark again because he always flirted with her and she loved the attention and this is what he was doing now standing on the other side of the nurses staying shamelessly flirting with mark Sloan and to try and get Derek's attention but he just wasn't interested to held up on Meredith and it was really beginning to piss her off.

After a while a few people are beginning to wonder what happened to Meredith by now everyone had heard what had happening in the or with Derek so everyone was keeping an eye out for her but they all knew she needed some time but Alex who had always seen her as a sister was beginning to worry so went looking for her.

(just after the or incident)

Meredith stormed out of the Or WTF was what she was thinking all she was doing was having a giggle is that not allowed now is she to be miserable for the rest of her life because he chose his wife fine. She stormed into store cupboard and was so angry by now she started throwing boxes but unfortunately she catches the shelf and it falls but luckily its empty so it didn't do much damage but it did catch her arm and she started to bleed quite a lot, but she just doesn't care anymore, so she comes out of the store room and goes to the roof in the pouring rain and just looks out over Seattle….


	4. Chapter 4

"MEREDITH

"MEREDITH!! MEREDITH!!" she turned around to see Alex shouting for stood at the door to the roof , "hey you ok, come inside its raining and you'll freeze come on" reluctantly she walked to the door knowing if she didn't go he would come and get her whether she wanted to go or not.

"Sorry Alex I was in a world of my own how long have I been there" she said as she walked down the stairs.

"Bout 30 minutes, people are looking for you" she says

"Great" she couldn't do anything to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

As they reach the bottom of the stairs she goes to open the door but groans in pain and holds her arm to her chest "you ok" Alex asks concerned from behind her.

"Its fine I caught it on something earlier, im fine lets go" she tries to open the door again and Alex see's the blood from the wound seeping through her scrubs, as she goes to open the door again he grabs her arm and pulls her sleeve back and seeing the wound her looks at her and says "that's gotta hurt, lets get it cleaned up" she just nodded and lets him lead her to only of the side room and it just takes a few minutes for Alex to sew up her arm and bandage her up, while he does it they have a laugh and she says to him " you're a really good friend you now that, you're the only person who hasn't judged me over the Derek thing, thank you"

Alex just looks at her smiles and says " you feeling alright grey, but you a good friend to and by the way I'll kick his ass if you want me to, ok" they start laughing and walk out the room and decide as they hear voices coming round the corner to go into a patience room and make it look like there working, but coming round the corner is only the chief and mark, they see the 2 of them working and ask if she is ok, she says she's fine the chief then turns to her and says Derek had no right to talk to her like that, but she says its fine and just walks past them to the nurses station.

As she gets to the nurses station bailey comes up to her "you ok Grey?" "I'm fine" " I'm not gonna have you working with Shepard again today if he's gonna have another tantrum at you like that, so your working in the pit instead" Meredith thanks bailey and heads for the stair reminding herself that the elevator is out of the question.

As Meredith walks out of sight Dr Bailey see's Derek walk into the elevator so follows him to have a little chat!! When she steps into the elevator and it starts to move she press's the emergency stop button he tries to stop her but she stares him down and she starts on him…

"Next time you are having a personal problems, one don't bring them into the hospital, let alone the OR and two if you have a personal problem don't take it out on my intern, so I suggest you go and calm down and leave Dr Grey alone today and get on with your job!!" and then she turns and presses the stop button again to get the elevator moving they just stood there in silence till they got off and went their own ways.

Meredith spent her day in the pit, luckily she didn't she anyone so the day went pretty quick, and she was thankful that now she could go home get in the shower then put on her Dartmouth top and got to bed. So she walked to the locker room feeling better than she had all day. But as she opened her locker she realised that the day was too good to be true and just as that thought popped into her head the pager went off, so she closed her locked and made her way to the nurses station, as she got closed she heard the one voice that always digs into her brain like cat claws on a black board……..


End file.
